


but, i think it's finally safe for me to fall

by sunstainedsheets (less_than_improbable)



Series: between the shadow and the soul [1]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Interview style, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Wedding VCR Style, basically all kinds of fluff, bjyx - Freeform, 向全世界安利一战组合
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/less_than_improbable/pseuds/sunstainedsheets
Summary: Xiao Zhan's Studio posts a video that breaks the internet in seconds.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Series: between the shadow and the soul [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152983
Comments: 75
Kudos: 814





	but, i think it's finally safe for me to fall

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back with another English fic lol. The title of the fic is from Halsey's "Finally // beautiful stranger". I was inspired by @/crabhyung's Namjin AU. if you're an army, go read it!!! Her screenshots along with the subs are totally amazing!
> 
> Here's a playlist I made on Spotify for this fic. These were what I was listening to while making this fic. Take a listen while reading if you'd like! It's a developing playlist, so I may add more when I find more songs that have the feel of this fic.  
> https://open.spotify.com/user/deductivearistocrat/playlist/1kIHajuqWgmlRZTXwcYWgs?si=_EIaIiGbSvyvLwFrFAaF8Q
> 
> Also, sorry for the badly edited weibo photo LOL. It's obviously fake.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: This is a work for entertainment. I do not own Weibo, Xiao Zhan, Wang Yibo, Wang Zhuocheng, or XZ Studio.
> 
> UPDATED (9/27/2020): Fixed the image and some grammatical errors!

Year 2026.

While a very special event is happening, Xiao Zhan's studio posts a video with the caption, "It's a special day for our boss, so here's a special gift from us. Thank you to @wangzhuocheng for lending us this footage! Congratulations, @xiaozhan @wangyibo!"

When you click on the video, _it starts with a blurry scene of a man in white. However, it's very apparent that the man in the video is Xiao Zhan._

_"Is it on yet?" He asks the person behind the camera._

_"It isn't focusing," the person, unmistakably Wang Zhuocheng, seemingly fiddles with the camera. He seems to be fiddling with the zoom of the camera, because the constant noise of the lenses and Xiao Zhan's face in varying levels of proximity fills the screen. It finally comes to a standstill when it produces a clear view of Xiao Zhan sitting on a chair, blue walls behind him._

_"There we go!" Wang Zhuocheng comments happily. Xiao Zhan flashes him a thumbs up._

_"Before we start, can you introduce yourself to us? Like, what's your name and who's your partner?" Wang Zhuocheng asks behind the camera._

_Xiao Zhan flashes a shy smile towards the camera. "My name is Xiao Zhan, and my partner is Wang Yibo."_

_The screen changes; it still had the same blue walls except, now, there was another man on set._

_"Wang Yibo. My boyfriend is Xiao Zhan." He says as he stares at the camera unnervingly. After a few seconds, he turns his gaze to the man behind the camera. "Why are you doing this interview? You're not even getting paid!"_

_"I'm doing this for everyone I know! It's part of my requirements for graduation." Wang Zhuocheng explains._

_"Fine." Yibo relaxes his shoulders._

_The scene goes back to Xiao Zhan again._

_"Did Yibo do this already?" He asks._

_"Nope, not yet."_

_"Is he here?!" Xiao Zhan looks around, frantic. Wang Zhuocheng chuckles._

_"No, he's not. We have to keep you both at different schedules so that we can ensure that your responses are your own and not because of the influence of your partner."_

_Xiao Zhan looks unsure, but he shrugs anyway. "Fine."_

* * *

_The scene goes back to Wang Yibo. Wang Zhuocheng clears his throat. "First question: When did you first meet?"_

_"Day Day Up."_

_"Elaborate?"_

_"It was a simple guesting. He was with the other XNINE members. It wasn't anything memorable." Wang Yibo looks bored, but the pinkish hue on his cheeks says otherwise._

_The screen cuts to Xiao Zhan, who was grinning to himself._

_"Yibo would say it wasn't memorable, but he was actually pretty memorable that time for me." Xiao Zhan chuckles. "I congratulated him because of his performance, and he did a double take when he looked at me. He ended up slipping. He was cute."_

_It goes back to Wang Yibo. A flipping of a page is heard. "First impressions?"_

_"Handsome."_

_"Are you joking with me again because the point of this interview is--"_

_Yibo raises his arms in defense. "He really is handsome! It isn't bullshit. I never joked about that." The corner of his mouth lifts a little. "Although, maybe sometimes. When he can hear me."_

_The screen now shows Xiao Zhan, smiling. "He's really, really pretty. Ethereal. Something that you'd think was impossible for a human being. I have to admit... I had to disguise my constant staring when we first met in Day Day Up. Also, he's really charismatic when he dances. I was so amazed with how he dances. He exuded this powerful aura around him. How could you not fall in love with that?! It's bad for my heart." He flails his hands a little._

* * *

_"Who confessed first between the two of you?"_

_"Yibo did. That boy.." Xiao Zhan shakes his head in disbelief. However, he still has a small smile on his face. "He really just doesn't censor himself. He just goes for it."_

_It goes back to Wang Yibo. He has straightened his back. "I did. We were just having dinner in one of our usual places when the feeling just really struck me. Zhan ge looked really beautiful that night. It wasn't about what he wore or anything.. It just hit me that, wow, I was having dinner with this amazing person who had slowly become a huge part of my life. I had to say it at that moment." His eyes look far away, as if reminiscing that moment. Behind the camera, Wang Zhuocheng's low giggle is heard. He allows a moment of silence for the boy before proceeding to the next question._

* * *

_"Nicknames?"_

_"Just his name."_

_The screen switches to Xiao Zhan. "Just his name. My name almost sounds like an endearment when he says it in that particularly low and quiet voice, like when we've just woken up and he says good morning to me." He shakes his head and giggles, sounding giddy. "As for me, I use nicknames whenever I want to tease him, though. He hates "sweetie" the most." The man chuckles to himself._

* * *

_"Favorite physical attribute?"_

_"His legs. Definitely his legs." Xiao Zhan covers his face as he laughs._

_Wang Zhuocheng clears his throat. "Wow, I expected it to be his face."_

_"Well, it's a given, isn't it? I'm shameless.." Xiao Zhan continues to laugh, hiding his face from the camera._

_Wang Yibo comes back into view. He looks bored once again. "Of course, his face."_

_"Anything else?"_

_"His [redacted]."_

_"Wang Yibo!" Wang Zhuocheng shouts, flustered._

_Wang Yibo, the fucker, flashes a mischievous grin towards the camera. "You're going to censor that, aren't you?"_

_"How can I not?! My professors will watch this!" Wang Zhuocheng sounds so scandalized._

_Yibo nods to the camera, the sly grin still not coming off of his face. "To give you a clue, it's something for my eyes only."_

_"That's enough!"_

* * *

_The screen cuts to Wang Yibo again, looking more composed now than earlier. A rustling of pages is heard behind the camera._

_"Favorite non-physical attribute?"_

_Wang Yibo looks to his left, lost in thought. He snaps back to look at the camera as he answers. "His kindness and patience. He gives it to everyone, whether they're deserving of it or not. Sometimes, I'd get mad at him for being very patient and not fighting back against them (his antis), but he always calms me down and tells me that they aren't worth the fight, and that he'll work harder to improve his skills."_

_Xiao Zhan rubs his chin absentmindedly as the scene returns to him. After a few minutes of pondering, he looks at the camera warmly. "His passion. When he likes something, he pursues it with all he has. He doesn't hesitate. He just goes for it. I've watched him grow because of his passion. I also like how kind he is. He may not look it, but Wang Yibo is very kind. He always goes the extra mile for the people he cares about, even if they don't see it."_

* * *

_"What's a quirk you love?"_

_Xiao Zhan visibly changes from warm to conniving in a minute. He grins at the camera. "Hehehe...should I reveal it? Yibo acts like he isn't drunk when he's drunk. He says he's not drunk, but the moment he stands and walks, he just stumbles." He full on laughs, bending over as he clutches his stomach lightly. "He acts so drunk beyond belief! Pro tip: don't believe Yibo when he says he isn't drunk." He lets himself calm down for a second before continuing. "I also love it when he sticks his tongue out when he dances. It's really hot."_

_Wang Yibo is making circular motions with his fingers around his palm when the screen flashes him. "He likes twirling things in his hands. He doesn't even notice it sometimes. I think it's cute."_

_"Do you have more?"_

_Yibo flashes his teeth to the camera. "Most of it are things you'd likely censor."_

_Wang Zhuocheng coughs harshly. "Okay," he takes a deep breath. "Thank you very much for your input."_

_Yibo raises his hand, as if telling the camera to wait. "Ah, he automatically smiles when I kiss his mole. He'll do it no matter what the situation is."_

* * *

_Wang Zhuocheng must have signaled something to Yibo because he nods at him. "Quirk you hate?"_

_Yibo taps his lips with his finger before he faces the camera again. "It's not something I really hate, but I'm just a little irked at times. He is very conscious of his age. Before we even got together, it had always been a sore spot for him. I'll joke about it sometimes, but when he's not in the mood, he'd get really irritated. It's because he thinks he has certain obligations as someone older. I told him about how it irked me when we started dating because I want to stand as equals in this relationship with him. He unconsciously still does it sometimes, but he's better now."_

_The screen flickers to Xiao Zhan, who raises his arm and points to the camera. "I'm sure you've seen this before already, but he keeps on hitting me! Sometimes, he doesn't realize he's putting too much strength in his hits that I even get bruises! I once asked if... umm.." Xiao Zhan looks sheepish. He lightly pats his cheek to cool his gradually reddening cheeks, but ultimately decides to just cover his face. He lets out a small scream and uncovers his face, the red in his cheeks still evident. He fans himself with his hands. "If he was inclined to do that in the...you know...bedroom, but he says he wasn't." Xiao Zhan tilts his head to the side. "But, I feel as if I'm the one who--"_

_Wang Zhuocheng clears his throat._

_Xiao Zhan lets out an embarrassed laugh. "Right. Um, also, he keeps biting his nails. He unconsciously does it, so I usually take his hands, run my hands on them to soothe him, and distract him from doing it."_

* * *

_Wang Zhuocheng seems to be scribbling. He stops as he asks the next question. "What keeps you going, despite the pressures given by showbiz?"_

_Xiao Zhan visibly gulps and takes a deep breath. He looks to his hands first before answering. "It's him." He smiles shyly. "To be honest, it took me quite some time to accept the fact that I love Wang Yibo. There were so many things that hindered us, you know? The very fact that we're both men is already something that could kill our careers in an instant. Add age gap and being a celebrity into the equation and you have a recipe for disaster." He sighs. "But, despite all of these things, he convinced me that he was worth all the trouble for. I would rather live a risky life by his side instead of one without him."_

_The screen goes back to a Yibo who's staring intently into the camera. However, unlike earlier, they seem to be firmer than before. "Xiao Zhan. He's worth everything. I'm willing to risk it all for him. I've always thought that ever since I confessed to him then. I'm the type of person who always stays true to myself because I've long since realized that being in this industry can make you lose yourself. And, ever since I got to know him, it's very clear to me that he deserves everything the world has to offer."_

* * *

_Silence surrounded the scene. Wang Yibo looks far away and rubs his hands as he waits for Wang Zhuocheng. Zhuocheng whispers his name from behind the camera to catch his attention._

_"One thing you'd like the other to always remember?"_

_Yibo's eyes look softer than before, his stance loosening. "Thank you for choosing me, choosing us. I know dating me wasn't a very logical choice, but I'm glad you chose me. I'm with you. Always. You don't have to face everything alone anymore. We're in this together. No matter what happens in the future." He speaks to the camera as if it were Xiao Zhan._

_The same happens to Xiao Zhan. He looks at the camera fondly. He gives it a warm smile before he speaks."Thank you for loving me. I'm not perfect, but you've accepted me fully. You never once complained about my flaws. I love you. And, I'm going to be in love with you for a long time."_

* * *

_Wang Zhuocheng asks the next question to a more comfortable Yibo. He sits with his hands on his lap. "What do you see in five years' time? Ten years?"_

_"The thing about being in this industry is that you never know when you'll fade away." Yibo says this in a matter-of-fact tone. "People change, interests change, what may be relevant today may not be as relevant in the future. I may be famous now, but I may not be as famous in a few years' time. I may be a simple bike shop owner then. Zhan ge understands that perfectly. Even I don't know when I would be relevant anymore. So, for now, we'll be trying our best to fight in this industry. We'll make a name for ourselves. We'll work hard. However, when time fades and wanes our popularity, when we aren't as relevant but we've made a place in this world, I'd like to ask Zhan ge to get married." Yibo takes a moment to laugh to himself. When he answers, a lingering smile stays on his face. "I'm not the marrying type, but he made me want this future with him. It got me thinking, maybe marriage isn't so bad if it's with him. And, maybe.. a family as well. If he wants one." He nods at the camera. It seems to be a sort of promise._

_Xiao Zhan looks contemplative as the screen shows him this time. It takes him a full minute of looking down to seemingly reflect before he is able to look at the camera and, by extension, Zhuocheng before he could answer. "The other day, my friends got married in Taiwan. I had to shoot for a drama so I wasn't able to go, but they sent me photos of the wedding. They looked so happy. One of them told me before they flew off to Taiwan how happy they were to finally be recognized as partners. At the same time, Wang Yibo also sent me photos of his outfit for a gala. He was even asking me for validation that he looked good." He rolls his eyes and chuckles. Soon, he quiets. He looks at his hands before flashing the camera a bashful smile._

_"And, well, seeing him in that tux got me thinking... What if we got married like my friends did? I started to imagine a wedding with him." Xiao Zhan looks enthusiastic. His hands move to describe his next words. "Maybe it'd be under the stars, him looking so dashing in a tux while barefooted in the sand.." He sighs happily. "Or, anything, really. What's important is that Yibo's there, Yibo's getting married to me. Maybe, in the future, we'll also form a little family with dogs and cats just like he always wanted to. No matter what happens, though, I only want one thing: to have Yibo beside me."_

_Xiao Zhan looks at Wang Zhuocheng behind the camera. His eyes are watery, but he keeps a composed expression on his face. He clears his throat to speak. "I.. just.. I really.."_

_"I know," Zhuocheng whispers. He seems to be smiling, judging from the way he spoke. "He loves you, too, you know?"_

_Xiao Zhan sniffs a little and chuckles to himself, the only sign that he really is close to crying. The screen slowly fades to black. When it brightens once again, Xiao Zhan is replaced by Wang Zhuocheng and some people with emojis on their faces._

* * *

_"Hello, everyone, especially to Zhan ge and Yibo!" Wang Zhuocheng enthusiastically waves his hands. "I don't know if you remember this interview because it's been, what, six years? It was for a film class requirement where we had to film an interview of an interesting subject." He scratches his head. "You see, I ended up using footage from another interview because this was during the time when you were a famous CP and everyone was mainly grasping at straws to know if you two were really together." He puts up his hands in defense. "It's not that I don't trust my professors! It's just that.. I just wanted to protect what you had first."_

_"And, now, Zhan ge's studio asked for the footage for your wedding. I gave it to them because it's finally time for it to be used!" Zhuocheng pats the emoji man in a pink sweater beside him._

_"Boss!" Emoji man says, clasping his hands together. "We hope you enjoy this video as much as we have enjoyed editing it together. Most of it was already post-processed, courtesy of Wang laoshi."_

_An enthusiastic emoji girl in a white laced blouse holds up a tissue box. "We hope you cry as much as we've cried while editing this video. Honestly.. you both may seem childish especially when we see you two together, but your feelings for each other actually run really deep. I hope that today, you happily swear to affirm this to each other until you get old and wrinkly."_

_"Don't worry, we believe Boss will still look flawless to Yibo when he's old." Emoji girl in a leather jacket's comment elicits a laugh from everyone on screen. "We're just so happy for you. So, we hope you enjoy today and forever with Wang Yibo. Wang Yibo, take care of our boss! He loves you so much."_

_"As a gift," Zhuocheng grins. "We have a sister here for Jianguo in the studio. Enjoy your honeymoon first, and you can get her when you're done. I'll take Eggtart to visit so that she isn't as lonely. Once again,"_

_"Congratulations on your wedding!" All people onscreen shout with obvious glee. The screen fades to black once again._

* * *

A few hours later, #BJYXWedding trends worldwide on Weibo and Twitter.

**Author's Note:**

> And, that's it! I was actually thinking of using screenshots from interviews instead of fic form, but I couldn't find interviews that had the feel that I wanted. Feel free to help me! Just message me here or on Twitter, and I'm willing to include them in the fic (or create a separate chapter if you have subs on it, too!)
> 
> Scream at me in the comments, on [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/sunstainedsheet) or in [ Curious Cat ](https://curiouscat.qa/sunstainedsheet) !!


End file.
